1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for inspecting optical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Inspection of optical devices, such as optical fiber, has been performed in a variety of ways. One technique is visual inspection performed by a human operator using a microscope. This type of human, visual inspection is a tedious and time-consuming task. Certain types of defects, such as a scratch in an optical fiber, are difficult to detect with the human eye.
A visual laser fault locator is an inexpensive and simple device to detect a defect in optical fiber. However, because the laser signal from the device is weak, the defect position is difficult to detect, the result is often inaccurate and the range of inspection is short. This type of device provides for quick inspection of short optical fibers.
An optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR) finds a fault location by measuring attributes of the input and output of the optical signal. One of advantage of the OTDR is that it provides a quantified result of the loss along the fiber. An OTDR, however, cannot detect fiber loss if isolators are inserted in the fiber path. The only way to inspect fiber paths including isolators with an OTDR is to cut the fiber and measure the loss. Locating the position of a defect in a complicated system such as an optical fiber cassette is difficult with an OTDR. Lastly, the OTDR is a relatively costly device.
A method for detecting defects in an optical device. The method includes obtaining an optical device that is a component of an optical communications system carrying information signals at a communications wavelength. Infrared light is applied to the optical device. The infrared light has a wavelength corresponding to the communications wavelength. An image of the optical device is obtained while the optical device is transmitting the infrared light. The image provides multidimensional data including positional values and intensity values. The image is then analyzed to detect defects in the optical device.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.